La orden del dragón
by sheira87
Summary: Que el futuro sea tal y como se conoce depende de una tripulacion muy especial y de una chica que a lo largo de sus aventuras descubre sentimientos especiales por un miembro de dicha tripulacion


_**Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de esto no sé como quedara XD, también advierto que yo solo he visto de la serie hasta water seven y doblado al español, aunque e intentado dejar los nombres como en la versión original, lo más seguro es que no sea del gusto de todos, pero tal vez de alguien si jeje espero que les guste.**_

Luffy y su banda se encontraban tranquilamente navegando tras salir de alabasta. Chopper y Usopp se encontraban vigilando para avisar por si veían alguna isla, Nami leía el periódico mientras tomaba el sol en una tumbona, Robin estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, Zoro en la parte de atrás del barco durmiendo y Sanji discutía con Luffy:

-¡No me mientas Luffy!- Decía el cocinero

-Pero si no miento... de verdad que no sé nada-Contestaba el capitán.

-¡¿A no?! ¡¿Entonces como explicas que hayan desaparecido la mitad de las provisiones en una noche?!-Grito Sanji.

En ese momento se oyó la voz de chopper que grito:

-¡Chicos estoy viendo una isla!-

-¡Una isla!- grito Luffy al oírlo, después corrió se sentó en la cabeza del Merry y siguió-¡vamos halla!-

-Menos mal, una isla- respiro Sanji- Si no, lo hubiéramos pasado realmente mal el resto del viaje-

Al llegar a la isla Luffy bajo del barco y salió corriendo mientras gritaba:

-¡carneeee!-

-¡Luffy espera!-Le grito de lejos la navegante pero el capitán ni siquiera la escucho-Si es que no tiene remedio- siguió con tono de enfado.

-Relájate- le dijo Zoro- yo iré a buscarlo-

-Si mejor será seguro que se mete en algún lio- le contesto Nami- pero no vallas solo seguro que te pierdes-

-¡¿Pero qué dices!?- dijo Zoro algo alterado-este es un pueblo muy pequeño es imposible perderse-

-Pero seguro que para ti no- insistió Nami- lleva a alguien contigo me quedare más tranquila-

-¡me da igual como te quedes!- contesto él-iré solo- y salió en busca del capitán.

-En fin-dijo Nami resignada-seguro que tenemos que ir a buscarlos a los dos, Bueno…Sanji ven conmigo vamos a por las provisiones y algunas cosas que necesito-

-¡lo que tu digas Nami!- contesto Sanji con corazones en los ojos- ¡como me gusta saber que me necesitas a tu lado!-

-¡claro que te necesito!-exclamo Nami mientras bajaba del barco- si no vienes tu quien me iba a llevar las compras-

Y los dos se dirigieron al pueblo mientras el resto esperaban en el barco.

Zoro andaba por todo el pueblo buscando a su capitán:

-¿Pero donde se habrá metido ese idiota?- se preguntaba.

De repente vio una chica, con el pelo rubio cogido con una coleta, una camiseta de tirantes rosa, una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones cortos y unas botas hasta la rodilla ambos del mismo color que la chaqueta, que se dirigía hacia él corriendo y tras ella tres hombres que la perseguían. La chica al verlo corrió hacia el espadachín y se escondió detrás de él diciendo:

-Por favor ayúdame-

-¡¿Qué!?-respondió este extrañado-¡¿Pero qué…?!-

En ese momento los tres hombres se acercaron y el que iba delante les dijo a los otros dos:

-Chicos nos largamos-

Y los tres hombres corrieron alejándose, la chica que aun seguía escondida detrás de Zoro les grito desde lejos:

-¡Que pasa ya no sois tan valientes eh!-

-¡Maldita cría!-le contesto el hombre desde lejos-¡No siempre le tendrás a él para protegerte!-Y se alejo sin más.

Tras eso Zoro se reacciono y comenzó a caminar para seguir buscando a su capitán, sin ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra a la chica, pero esta comenzó a caminar tras el diciendo:

-Muchas gracias me llamo Kira ¿y tú eres?, bueno da igual ¿has visto como corrían esos cobardes? Jajajaja, ha sido genial-

En ese momento Zoro se detuvo, miro a la chica y le dijo:

-¿Se puede saber porque me sigues?-

¿No me pensaras dejar sola después de salvarme no?- Pregunto la chica.

-¿Salvarte?-contesto el peli verde- pero si no he hecho nada-

-Han huido al verte, así que me has salvado- rio la chica

-De acuerdo, ¿No era eso lo que querías?, ahora déjame en paz-Dijo Zoro mientras le daba la espalda y seguía caminando.

-¿No iras a abandonarme a mi suerte no? Seguro que esos tíos vuelven a por mí- dijo la chica aun siguiéndolo

-Y a mí que me cuentas no es mi problema-

-¿No eres un caballero?-

-No, soy un pirata-le dijo el espadachín en tono tajante

-¿En serio no te importa lo que me pase?-

-Para nada-

-No puede ser- dijo ella simulando que lloraba-soy demasiado joven y guapa para morir-

-A mi no me cuentes rollos- le contestó él- Arréglatelas-

-¡Oye!- grito la chica- ¿Pero qué te pasa?, ¡ah ya se!, les tienes miedo ¿verdad?-

-¡¿Cómo?!-le dijo el espadachín deteniéndose a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos

-Eso es- siguió ella con tono burlón-no eres bastante fuerte para ellos y por eso les tienes miedo, así que prefieres no meterte y salir huyendo-

-¡¿huir?!-contesto él enfadado-pero si han sido ellos quienes han huido-

-Si, y ahora huyes tu- siguió en ella con su tono burlón

-Yo no huyo, solo paso de ti, además ¿Por qué te estaban persiguiendo?- pregunto él

-Pues para matarme-

-¿Y tú que les has hecho?-

-¿Yo?-

-Seguro que les has robado algo-

-¡¿Perdón?!- se altero Kira- ¿me estas llamando ladrona?-

En ese momento e interrumpiendo lo que parecía que iba a ser una discusión, se oyó la voz de Luffy gritando:

-¡Zorooooo!-

-Luffy- Le contesto este al verlo- te estaba buscando-

-¿Para qué?-pregunto el capitán mientras se acercaba a su amigo-Oye Zoro ¿quién es esta chica?-

-Es una pesada que…-

Y antes de que Zoro pudiera terminar la frase la chica con brillo en los ojos exclamo:

-¡¿Luffy?!¿Tú eres Monkey D. Luffy?!-

-Pues si – le contesto el chico extrañado-¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Me llamo Kira, y soy una admiradora tuya-siguió la chica muy emocionada-desde que vi tus carteles y oí lo que la gente hablaba de ti he deseado conocerte y por fin te tengo delante ¡que emoción!-

-Ah, pues gracias-dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Sabes? Te he conocido en el momento ideal-le dijo la chica

-¿Momento ideal?- pregunto el chico con la cabeza ladeada

-Ni la escuches-dijo Zoro mirando a la chica enfadado-te quiere liar-

-¡Tú a callar!- grito ella después volvió a dirigirse a Luffy y dijo:-veras necesito salir de la isla, solo que me lleven hasta la siguiente, es que hay unos tíos en esta isla que quieren matarme y si no salgo de aquí seguro que lo consiguen-

-ah. Le contesto Luffy- ¿y porque quieren matarte?-

-Pues…pues…. Bueno es una larga historia-dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No importa-intervino Zoro con tono burlón- tenemos tiempo para oírla-

-¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman!- Grito la chica al espadachín, después volvió a dirigirse a Luffy y siguió-Bueno entonces que, ¿me ayudas? Solo necesito que me lleves a la siguiente isla ¿vale?, por favor…-

-Vale-contesto Luffy con una amplia sonrisa

-Gracias, gracias menos mal-suspiro la chica-¡que guay voy a salir de aquí en el barco de Monkey D. Luffy! ¡Que emoción!-

-¡Un momento Luffy!-Intervino Zoro algo alterado-¡¿La vas a dejar subir al barco?! ¡Si no la conoces de nada! ¡¿Porque te fías?!-

-Bah no parece mala gente-contesto el capitán- además no nos cuesta nada ayudarla y llevarla a la siguiente isla-

-Haz lo que quieras tú sabrás-dijo el espadachín resignado- pero volvamos ya al barco-

-¡vale!-Contesto Luffy adelantándose-¡Vámonos Kira!-

-Si, gracias- y siguió a Luffy mientras miraba a Zoro sacándole la lengua en señal de burla.

_**Tal vez se haya hecho un pelín aburrido pero el siguiente prometo que será mucho más interesante jeje ¿quien será esa chica? ¿Porque la perseguían esos hombres? Mas en el siguiente capitulo xD**_


End file.
